Castile
Castile is a 14 year old girl with an illness. She is first introduced in Episode 4, when Marona gets a job from Castile's father Saffron to keep Castile safe from evil phantoms. Castile is so excited that she and Marona become great friends. Before Marona leaves, Castile gives her a necklace in honor of their new friendship. Castile plays a major role in the game for she is the only one that figures out a way to communicate with the putties, and this helps play out with the final plan of the game in order to defeat Sulphur. Castile in Makai Kingdom Castile appears in the game Makai Kingdom, another game by Nippon Ichi Software. This event takes place after the events of Phantom Brave, where Castile is now able to walk. In this scene, Castile, Marona, and Mocha are looking for Walnut when they come across Lord Zetta. Lord Zetta uses an attack known as the Zetta Beam and knocks Marona to the ground. Then Castile tells Mocha to take Marona back to Phantom Isle while she fights off Lord Zetta, now that she is a chroma working with Marona and Ash. After the battle, Castile says she'll go back to finding her brother only to realize that she's stuck in Zetta's world. Once recruited by the player, she is a TEC-heavy character with moderate RES and mediocre INT specializing in Staffs, Rifles, Bazookas, and Flame Throwers. Before the battle, Castile developed her own power trigger, "Light of my soul, reveal the power I hold... Psycho Burgundy!". Although, it is possible that she is another descendant of Scarlet the Brave. However, this produces a continuity paradox, since they are not blood-bound. It is possible that Castile, while not blood family to Walnut, could still be a decendant of Scarlet the Brave, with nobody the wiser. She may have also received the ability from Walnut, since the two grew up as family to each other, Walnut taking the role of big brother. However, it is unknown as to how she could even receive the ability. It could be possible that her powers arose from warping to Zetta's world. When Zetta first finds them, it is immediately made clear that they have just arrived. Her powers must have been activated due to her "Fight-or-Flight" reaction to Zetta's challenge, meaning that they manifested during her talking with Zetta. What could prove this theory is the fact that every character in Makai Kingdom that wanders the cosmos has a power of some sort. (Ex.: Zetta's Sacred Tome energy, The other Overlord's Auras, ETC.) It could be possible that when she entered Zetta's world, her determination to find Walnut as well as her brave response to Zetta's challenge endowed her with a power. Marona does not count, since she already has her Chartreuse Gale ability at her command. Hermuda Triangle offers another explaination. When Future Castile uses Psycho Burgendy, we see the phantom of Walnut appear and perform the move with her. It could be possible that spiritual intervention was how she was able to perform the move in the first place. Category:Characters